The Kiss A Public Loving One Shot
by Jewels64
Summary: Entry for Public Lovin’. Tired of a plain vanilla sex life, Edward and Bella decide to spice up things up and go to a sex club. Bella has doubts after the visit. Will a shopping trip with Rose convince Bella to finally decide to go? "M" for slash.


**Entry for Public Lovin' - www(dot)publiclovincontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com )Hosted by Beegurl3, JandMsmommy, Lovingangels07**

**The Kiss**

**Jewels64**

**Summary: Contest Entry for Public Lovin'. Tired of a plain vanilla sex life, Edward and Bella decide to spice up things up and go to a sex club. Bella has doubts after the visit. Will a shopping trip with Rose convince Bella to finally decide to go? Rated M for lemony slash.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a bunch of crazy h00rs on Twitter who constantly supply me with wall sex, spankings, and dirty talk.**

**~*~*~***

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I stood outside the door to the club, biting my bottom lip, desperately trying to decide if what I was about to do was only to please Edward.

"It's just the tour, right?"

"Right. No members are here right now. It gives you the chance to see the club and the amenities they offer in privacy. You can decide if you still want to go through with it. I'm not pushing you in any way Bella. It's always your decision."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

Edward opened the door to the club and placed his hand on the small of my back. It gave me some comfort. His touch always managed to do that for me, though.

I wasn't sure what to expect. I was pleasantly surprised at the elegance of the place. To discover a sex club tucked neatly away in Portland of all places was surprising.

"How did you find out about this place again?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett. Well, actually Rosalie told me about it," Edward sheepishly admitted.

" 'Ice Princess' Rose? No shit?" I giggled thinking of Rose trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

"Why do you think Emmett puts up with her bossy shit?" Edward grinned back.

"And you brought me here because you think I'm bossy and need some handling?"

"Um, no. I brought you here because I thought we discussed exploring some of our more

adventurous fantasies together."

"Do we really need a sex club to explore those fantasies?" I mildly complained.

"Bella, I just want you to get an idea about some of the things you might be agreeing too. You can Google all you want, but until you see the personal side of it, I don't think you will ever fully understand whether it is just fantasy or real desire."

I hated it when he made sense. I could also tell that he would turn around and walk out of here if I asked him to.

We approached the Host stand and waited patiently. Within moments a very attractive woman, dressed impeccably, approached us. "Good Evening. My name is Heidi. How may we be of service to you tonight?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I believe I have a tour scheduled for 9 p.m."

Heidi flipped open an impressive leather bound book. She ran one perfectly red manicured nail down the appointments listed in the book.

"Welcome, Mr. Cullen. I will actually be giving the tour this evening. If you will follow me?"

Chills went up my spine. Something about Heidi screamed absolute predator to me. Maybe it was the way she undressed Edward with her violet eyes within 30 seconds of meeting him. I made sure I looped my arm around his waist and slid my hand into the back pocket of his trousers, marking him as mine. I gave his ass a nice squeeze just for good measure. Edward turned and smirked at me. He knew what I was doing.

We walked behind Heidi as she pointed out the bar and dance floor areas. I couldn't help but notice that the place actually had four stripper poles. My attention was diverted to the erotic art work hanging on the walls, though. Apparently the club always displayed a gallery of erotic paintings, photographs, lithographs, or etchings from up and coming new artists. I found some of them to be quite stimulating. So much so that Edward commented on it.

"Are you alright? You just hitched a breath. If this is too much we can leave."

Suddenly I didn't want to go. I looked at him and I was overcome by some sort of languorous spell.

"No," I answered hoarsely.

Heidi pushed a key card into a door slot and punched in a code. "This is the entrance to the Couples Lounge and the private playrooms."

We walked into the Couples Lounge, and it was beautiful. Several sitting areas, with flat screen televisions, were situated all around the room. Soft, full, inviting couches and chairs along with beautiful floral decorations were everywhere, as were well placed lighting and candles. It was quite seductive. There seemed to be nothing skanky or ugly about it in any way.

"Sexual play, beyond some heavy petting, is not allowed in here. We want our guests to feel comfortable. This a safe place to meet other couples or another partner to make a connection," Heidi informed us. I relaxed somewhat. I was still a little scared, but I was intrigued.

"So what do you think?" Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. I grasped his hand even tighter.

"Lead on, McDuff. Let's see this thing through before I make a decision."

Edward placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I would never tire of that sweet possessive gesture of his. I just wondered if his possessiveness would extend in here….

Heidi opened one playroom for us to inspect. It was well appointed. The latex covered mattress scared me a little. Sensing my discomfort she spoke up immediately.

"It's covered that way for sanitary reasons. Each room is extensively cleaned and disinfected after each couples session. You have the option of sheets or not. Our sheets, by the way, are 500 count Egyptian cotton. We do provide a basket of sexual aids for an additional fee. We have very high standards here at Club Baci. The comfort of our guests is our number one priority."

As Edward and I explored the room, we noticed a large picture window with a blind over it.

"What is that for?" I innocently asked.

Heidi walked over and raised the blind. "Private viewing if you wished to be watched."

I stuttered my response. "Rea…really…?"

"Yes, it gives you the option of sharing without actually having to participate with other couples. A lot of people find that to be extremely erotic," Heidi answered.

Edward knew that I was starting to panic. "Heidi, is there anything more that we need to see?"

"I was going to show you the private and public bath areas but if you wish to skip that we can conclude the tour."

I could almost feel the silent laughter from Heidi rolling over me. My tell tale blush made itself known, and all of a sudden I felt like I was suffocating. I needed to get out.

Edward didn't need a prude like me. He needed someone like Heidi. The thought started to make me sick. I felt myself getting light headed and dizzy until Edward finally helped me out into the fresh night time air.

I gulped at the fresh air like someone who had almost drowned.

Edward was by my side immediately rubbing my back. "Are you alright?"

I drew in a few heaving breaths. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. It's one thing to think about those things…to realize that they actually exist is another."

"Bella! Please tell me I am not pushing you into something you don't want!" Edward pleaded.

I shook my head as my breathing slowly returned to normal. "No. I just need time to digest everything. This is all so new to me, Edward."

"We don't have to do anything. We can do this at home first. I was a fool to bring you here," Edward berated himself.

"No! It's fine. I think…I think I may just be surprised at the actual physical reaction I had to everything. Edward…I'm turned on as shit!" I finally admitted.

There I said it. I just discovered in a fifteen minute tour how big of a freak I was.

That scared me.

***

Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. "Are you sure you are alright with all that happened tonight?"

"Edward Cullen! I told you I'm okay. Now, I suggest you need to take advantage of this absolute puddle in my panties."

Edward's slightly bushy eyebrows raised suddenly in a lascivious manner. "Yes, ma'am."

Edward actually fumbled with the keys trying to unlock the door to our apartment. I had to chuckle in spite of myself. Seeing him all worked up was kind of funny.

"Bella? I'm sorry about tonight. We should have just gone to an erotic bookshop or something. I pushed you too far tonight."

I walked over and wrapped myself around him sinuously. "It's alright, Edward. I got turned on. Not a big deal. I just need to understand if I'm ready to go that far. I like the idea of it. I fantasize about it. But making it a reality is a little overwhelming."

Edward slid his hands down my back and found purchase on the cheeks of my ass, grinding me up against him. "Speaking of overwhelming, how about I strip you naked except for those shoes you have on, and have my way with you?"

"Sounds like a very good plan," I murmured before capturing his soft bottom lip between mine. My fingers wound into his hair, and I could feel Edward unbuttoning the back of my skirt. I heard the zipper slide down, and then he pushed the skirt down my hips until it fell in a puddle on the floor, around my feet. Just then, Edward realized I wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Commando? You went commando and didn't tell me? I thought you said you had underwear on?" he practically squeaked.

"I'm trying to be a bad girl. Sue me. I lied." I grinned, feeling his erection pressing deeply into my hip.

Edward backed me up against the long side table in the hallway, swept all the contents to the floor with a resounding crash, sat me on the table, and proceeded to show me just how much he liked his surprise.

***

Rosalie and I made our way through the lingerie boutique. I picked up a very delicate, flimsy camisole and sighed.

"Just what do you wear to a sex club?"

Rosalie snorted. "Jesus, Bella, it's not like you have to play dress up. You can dress as yourself, or if you and Edward are into role play, you can go dressed that way too."

"Rose, I really don't feel like discussing my sex life with you," I huffed.

"So, what happens if you and Edward run into Emmett and me at Club Baci one night?"

I groaned and threw the camisole back down onto the table. "Urrgh…I don't even want to think about that!"

"I don't know. Could be kind of hot. I always had a thing for brunettes." Rose slyly winked at me.

"Rose! Stop. I'm just getting used to the idea of going to this place."

Rose started to laugh her boisterous throaty laugh. "You didn't exactly shoot me down, Bella."

"Okay, this whole lingerie shopping thing with you just turned weird."

Rose held up a beautiful blue lace corset. "This would look stunning on you. Edward will lose his mind and his load."

"Crass, Rose, so crass." I snapped the corset out of her hand and walked towards the dressing room.

"Here! You might want to try that on with these," Rose chortled as she threw the matching thong panties in my direction.

I closed the door to the private dressing room and took off my clothes. I pulled up the corset and called for Rose to come in to lace me up into it.

Rose tugged on the strings, pulling my waist in even smaller. I was running out of room to breathe, but even I was captivated by the image I saw staring back at me in the mirror.

My breasts had been pushed up so they looked bigger than normal. My waist was tiny, and I actually had an hourglass shape thanks to the corset. I stood there turning from side to side, pleased with how the garters and the back of the corset framed my ass.

Rose was right. Edward was going to have a coronary when he saw me in this.

I noticed Rose was standing back against the dressing room wall staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I pulled my hair up to see how it would look with my shoulders completely exposed.

Rose shifted behind me and ran her sharp long nails down each side of my body, from my underarm to my hips.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful , Bella," Rose spoke quietly. I shivered from her touch.

"Rose? What are you doing?" I was a little alarmed, but something also seemed to awaken inside me.

Rose put her arms around my little waist and placed her palms flat on my belly.

"This satin is so slick. So soft. The color looks stunning against your skin," Rose commented as her hands slowly started to slide up the corset. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt the heat pouring off Rose from behind me.

"Keep your eyes closed, Bella. Imagine you're in that club right now. Pretend that you are standing in front of Edward just demanding to be worshipped. You have him waiting on his knees. Can you imagine that for me?" Rose whispered.

"Yes," I choked out, my voice sounding a little huskier than normal.

"Good. Now imagine you hear the door opening to the room that you and Edward are in." Rose's hands crept higher. They were just under the swell of my breasts but I couldn't seem to stop her. Why can't I stop her?

_Because you are a bigger freak than you want to admit to. Swan._

Rose's voice startled me out of my reverie again. "Suddenly you feel another woman's hands ghosting over your body just like this. She leans in and whispers in your ear. telling you that she's been watching you all night. She then runs her tongue along your shoulder and up your neck to your ear."

I shivered as I listened to Rose. Suddenly I felt the very wet, very soft tip of her tongue trace its way across my shoulder. As her tongue slid up my neck, the palms of her hands came to a stop on my breasts, and my nipples hardened of their own accord. Rose started making circles with her palms causing me to push back into her warm body.

I moaned. I fucking moaned.

It felt _so_ good. Rose scratched her perfectly red manicured nails over one my nipples. The little traitors perked up even harder under the attention. The sensation of her nails through the satin of the corset was driving me crazy.

"Rose…" I started to object.

"Give in to it, Bella. Your body knows what it wants long before your mind does," she purred huskily in my ear.

"The clerk is just outside the dressing room," I whispered.

"I know. That makes it that much more sinfully delicious don't you think?" Rose lightly laughed as she walked around in front of me. "That blush across your chest right now is very enticing."

I stood there breathless. Why wasn't I stopping her?

_Because you've always had a girl crush on Rose. Rosalie Hale. Blonde Goddess. Right now she wants you…._

"I think you need to slip the stockings on, Bella. I think we need to see the whole outfit on before you decide whether you want to buy it or not." Rose reached for the stockings and expertly rolled them down to the toe so I could slip my foot in. Slowly, she slid the silky stocking up my leg, leaving burning traces in the wake of her fingers. She did the same with the other leg, before snapping the garters though, she slowly slid the panties I had been wearing down my legs.

I watched the whole thing in the mirror. Rose down on bended knees in front of me, her fingers looped through the elastic of my panties, the slow downward slide as she made me bare before her. I could feel the rush of warmth between my legs.

"Rose. What…what are you doing?" I panted.

She glanced up at me through long dark lashes, her crystalline blue eyes almost a mesmerizing beacon of sensuality. She was so lush and so beautiful. I found myself longing to put my hands in her hair and push her face forward, to have her kiss me _right_ _there. _

"Bella , you have to see what the panties look like with it. You can't do that with the garters done up," Rose explained.

"Oh," I uttered my voice full of rejection.

Suddenly Rose smiled wickedly at me and moved back a little. "You need to go fully bare, Bella. That corset fully frames your pussy. It's very pretty, but I think Edward needs to see those pouty pink lips all full, wet and waiting for him."

"Okay," I answered shakily. Rose stood up.

"You like looking like this, don't you, Bella? All flushed and excited? Are you wet, Bella? Is dressing like this exciting you?"

I closed my eyes, groaned and took a deep breath and expelled it. I opened my eyes, and Rose was standing directly in front of me. I was about to say something but was stunned into silence when I felt one of her hands cup my sex and slide upward towards my clit.

"Mmmm…you are wet," Rose whispered huskily. "You're so hot right now."

I found myself arching into her hand. My head was spinning. I was being felt up by my best friend in a public dressing room. and I wanted nothing more than to cum at this moment. I decided that if I was going to do this, I was going to follow through all the way. My hands found their way into Rose's corn silk soft hair, and I pulled her face to mine.

"Let me kiss you, Rose," I whispered against her red lipstick stained lips. My tongue traced the shape of her mouth, and a breathy whisper against my mouth as Rose opened to my invitation, was all I need to push my tongue into her warm wet mouth. Our kiss deepened, tongues sliding against one another. It was different than kissing Edward. It was sweeter, tentative. The fact that Rose was gently tugging on the curls of my pubic hair right now helped make the kiss more intense.

Rose broke the kiss and led me over to the soft upholstered ottoman that sat in the corner of the dressing room and sat me down on it. She dropped down to her knees in front of me and spread my legs open.

"I want to taste you, Bella. Will you let me?" She started peppering slow kisses up the insides of my thighs. I realized I could watch the whole thing in the mirror. I gripped the cushion of the ottoman as Rose made her way higher. Her breath was right there, blowing gently on my soaked sex. I tightened with anticipation. Time seemed to slow down. Every next movement seemed to go in slow motion. The way Rose seductively smiled at me, opened her mouth and extended her tongue out of her mouth.

My brain starting screaming. _OMIGOD! OMIGOD! HERE WE GO……….._

Her tongue touched my clit. and I moaned loudly.

A sudden knock at the door caused me to tense up.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The clerk asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes," I managed to stammer out, as Rose wickedly drove her tongue deep inside me. She reached up and jerked the top of the corset down and captured one nipple in between her fingers and pinched me hard. All the sensations crashed down on me at once. I could feel my orgasm building.

"Shhh, you need to be quiet, Bella", Rose whispered against me, and then she began her onslaught again.

I opened my eyes and in the mirror opposite of me, the reflection of my legs spread wide open, Rose in between my legs eating me out, her fingers pinching my nipples caused me to explode in a flash of white, hot, blinding heat. I had to stuff one hand in my mouth just to stop from screaming out.

Rose gave the inside of my left thigh a sweet kiss and stood up straightening her clothes, wiping clean the remnants of the orgasm that I had left all over her face.

"Yeah. I think you should definitely get that corset. Edward will love it."

Rose left me to get dressed. I stood there stunned for a moment at what had just happened. Suddenly it occurred to me just how much fun it would be to run into Emmett and Rose at Club Baci.

I grabbed my purse and reached for my phone. I quickly dialed Edward.

"Bella? What's up?"

"Call the club and make a reservation. We're going tonight," I practically panted out.

"Good shopping trip with Rose?" he asked.

I smiled at my wanton reflection in the mirror.

"Oh yes. One of our best ever."

* * *

**Special thanks to my wonderful beta Breath-of-Twilight for stepping in and saving my ass once again! Muuuah! **

**Please support this contest! There's a lot of really good smut going on there! LOL! Thanks to JandM'sMommy, Beegurl3 and Lovingangels07 for putting this contest together and allowing me to step out of my comfort zone! **

**You know the drill...reviews are hot like blue satin corsets and getting felt up.....**


End file.
